Farfalla Family
by Aimi-Murasaki0798
Summary: Después de un accidente la vida de ocho adolescentes cambia fuertemente y pasan de vivir en la realidad a formar parte de un anime, ¿que pasara cuando las Farfalla se encuentren cara a cara con la Décima generación Vongola?


**Holis mis pequeños y pequeñas este es el fic de "la otra dimensión" que dije en mi cuenta jejejeje, bueno, al final de cada cap pondré una ficha de las personas que uds elijan la de hoy va a ser la de la líder**

Cap 1

Tres chicas estaban caminando por la acera llegando a una cafetería donde las estaban esperando otras cinco –mae llegaron tarde- dijo una castaña con puntas californianas hasta la cintura y ojos chocolate llamada Catalina, _llevaba un vestido de dos partes la de arriba era blanca y la de abajo roja con unas botas bajas café claro, traía una blusa celeste encima de este abierta, también tenía un gorro de lana blanco caído en la punta resaltando sus colochos y traía el pelo suelto_ –lo se sorry- dijo otra de cabello castaño con highlights hasta la mitad de la espalda y ojos cafés llamada Alexia, _tenía puesto un short blanco y una blusa color coral manga larga , llevaba unas converse blancas, tenía puesta una diadema morada y el pelo lo traía suelto también_ –bueno tomemos un capuchino y vámonos a la película que ya va a empezar- dijo otra de cabello rubio ceniza oscuro hasta la cintura y ojos verdes llamada Jimena, _llevaba una blusa floja de color crema, un pantalón tubo café y unas botas crema bajas y el pelo recogido en una coleta_ -jale- dijo una pequeña de cabello café oscuro ondulado hasta debajo de la cadera y ojos cafés llamada Mariana, _ella llevaba una blusa de manga larga vino, unos pantalones jeans azules tubos y unas botas negras altas sin tacón, un lazo negro con rojo y el pelo suelto_ –bueno pero primero debo ir al baño, viajar desde Sabanilla* para llegar acá es muy largo- dijo otra de cabello lacio negro claro tocando a castaño de ojos miel llamada Astrid _traía una blusa negra de tirante y encima de esta un suéter gris con un corazón, unos shorts negros y unas tenis grises keds, tenía el pelo suelto_ –voy contigo Astrid- dijo otra que era idéntica solo que tenía el cabello oscuro negro y largo hasta un poco arriba del muslo y ojos miel llamada Allison _llevaba puesta una blusa negra, un overol corto, tenía amarrada a la cintura un suéter de cuadros azul y gris y unas botas de charol blancas bajas y traía el pelo suelto_ –bueno pero apúrense- dijo una de cabello castaño claro largo hasta la cintura y ojos cafés oscuros llamada Diana _traía una blusa blanca con una camisa de cuadros negro y blanco, un pantalón azul tubo y unas keds turquesa traía el pelo en una coleta baja_ –yo también tengo que ir- dijo una de cabello colocho café oscuro y ojos negros llamada Marianne _llevaba un vestido; la parte de arriba era blanca con mangas largas y la de abajo era una falda volada de color blanca con flores moradas, unas zapatillas de color menta con un lacito en la punta llevaba el pelo suelto_ –okis- dijo Astrid corriendo con su hermana y Marianne

Después de 10 minutos

–ne, ¿porque tengo que estar aquí?- dijo Diana apartadamente hacia Alexia la cual estaba felizmente tomando un capuchino –porque tienes que socializar- dijo Alexia volteando a ver a su amiga –ya vienen- dijo Mariana la cual estaba hablando con Jimena -ya llegamos- dijo Marianne llegando a la mesa que estaba afuera de la cafetería en la que estaban

–hey gente, ¿o soy yo o ese camión viene para acá?- pregunto Alexia señalando a un camión que se había salido de ruta y se dirigía hacia ellas –oh shit, mae jalemos de aquí- dijo asustada Catalina levantándose de la mesa acción que imitaron las otras siete, pero no pudieron avanzar por qué una multitud estaba corriendo a la salida –Astrid dame la mano y no te sueltes- le dijo Allison a su hermana –si- la menor obedeció y le tomo de la mano

-chicas las amo y nunca las voy a olvidar- Mariana empezó a llorar abrazándose de Jimena y Catalina -aún tengo cosas que hacer, y mañana íbamos a empezar clases, tampoco pude comprarme ese lindo vestido que vi en esa tienda- se lamentaba Marianne con los ojos llorosos –y yo aún no tengo ni un autógrafo de One Direction ni de Mamoru Miyano*- Alexia estaba igual que las demás –que inmaduras ya no hay nadie corran- dijo Allison empezando a correr hacia la salida junto con Astrid, las demás las siguieron, ya iban a salir pero la caja que va detrás del camión se soltó y empezó a rodar hacia la cafetería en la que cabe a destacar solo quedaban las 8 chicas

-Shit no vamos a llegar, sabía que me tenía que quedar en la casa con Choso- dijo Diana, y tenía razón no iban a lograr salir, el cajón ya iba a tocar la tienda, cuando un humo rosa (yey) las rodeo

Cof cof cof

\- ¿morimos?- Jimena recién estaba abriendo los ojos –déjame ver- dijo Marianne dándole un golpe detrás de la cabeza a Jimena con una sombrilla – ¡AY!- exclamo ella – ¿y eso?- le pregunto molesta – ¿te dolió? Entonces seguimos vivas- dijo sonriendo –Marianne, ¿porque tienes los ojos celestes?- dijo Mariana – ¿qué mierda? Tú los tienes morados Mariana- le respondió la ahora oji celeste –Diana los tiene morados también- dijo Alexia moviendo los pies como niña pequeña –cállense así está la cosa, Allison y Astrid aun los tienen miel, Alexia rosados, Mariana y Diana morados, Catalina los tiene azules con una cosa amarilla en el medio, Marianne celestes y yo no sé de qué color los tengo- dijo Jimena señalando los de cada una –los tienes naranja- dijo Mariana sonriéndole a Jimena la cual devolvió la sonrisa – ¿Qué cosa amarilla?- dijo Catalina alterada –es como un sol o un circulo- Diana – ¿por qué los tengo rosados?, ni me gusta el rosado- dijo Alexia espantada –oigan eso no es lo importante ahora, no sé dónde estamos, esto no es San José, ni siquiera creo que sea Costa Rica- dijo Allison analizando el lugar, era un parque con unos columpios y una zona verde a un lado y a lo lejos se podía ver un templo –what the fuck, ¿Diana este lugar es…?- Alexia por fin reconociendo el lugar estando en shock –el parque de Katekyo- dijo Diana viendo hacia el piso, para después caer de espaldas

–No debí comerme ese sándwich que estaba en mi bolso desde hace una semana- le dijo a Alexia – ¿sándwich rancio? Diana comer eso es malo, daña el sistema nervioso y te puedes morir- dijo Alexia como si fuera lo más normal del mundo ayudándola a levantarse – ¿qué es Katekyo?- dijo Marianne, ella como otaku sabia pronunciar las cosas japonesas –Katekyo Hitman Reborn- dijo Diana viendo el lugar –no lo he visto- dijo sincera la chica – ¿esas varas de chinos?- dijo Catalina molesta –eso es imposible, no podemos estar en un anime, va en contra de todas las leyes de la física- dijo Allison –Katekyo va en contra de todas las leyes, incluso la de la gravedad por Fuuta- dijo Alexia sonriendo –ok, ¿y como mierdas salimos de aquí?- Marianne ya se estaba alterando –no tengo la menor idea, el único que sabe de dimensiones en este anime en Byakuran y no sabemos dónde está- Diana empezó a explicar –o también Uni o Aria pero viven en Italia y estamos en Japón- esta vez lo dijo Alexia

-ya valimos verga- dijeron todas al mismo tiempo menos Allison –Ale, ¿puedo ir a secuestrar a Hibari?- dijo Diana feliz –eso sería condenar tu existencia y que te muerdan hasta la muerte pero si quieres ir, recuerda darme su chaqueta de Nami-chuu y pido a Hibird- dijo la oji rosa –yey- dijo la pequeña corriendo en dirección a Nami-chuu -¿Quién es Hibari?- dijo Mariana –uno de los personajes más populares de este anime pero también de los más peligrosos- la chica había empezado a caminar chocando con alguien que se dirigía hacia el parque – ¿quién carajo?- dijo Alexia levantando la mirada encontrándose con Adult Reborn y con Tsuna – ¡oh por Dios es Reborn! KYA- dijo ella dándole un abrazo para luego salir corriendo como toda una fangirl siendo seguida por el resto de las chicas – ¿Reborn la conoces?- dijo Tsuna viendo al chico que estaba en shock –no- dijo el hitman para salir del trance y empezar a caminar

CON DIANA

La castaña acababa de entrar a Nami-chuu para dirigirse hacia la oficina de comité disciplinario y patear la puerta abriéndola – ¡HIBARI!- dijo ella aventándosele encima, el chico estaba en shock, para empezar la chica no era fea y segundo lo estaba abrazando muy fuerte - ¿Qué…?- articulo volteando a ver a la chica, salio de su trance y un aura maligna se formó a su alrededor –Hibari, eres mío- dijo ella con una póker face -te morderé hasta la muerte- dijo Hibari sacando sus tonfas –mierda, le yo se va, chao- dijo Diana saliendo de la oficina para empezar a correr como alma que lleva el diablo encontrándose a sus amigas en el camino –corran por sus vidas- dijo la castaña –llamando la atención de las 7 restantes –ahí viene Hibari, corran si no quieren ser asesinadas, o mejor mordidas hasta la muerte- dijo Alexia corriendo con Diana –este mundo es muy raro- dijeron las demás corriendo también

Después de unas horas por fin se escaparon de Hibari y ahora estaban caminando sin rumbo –gente acabo de darme cuenta de algo, como vamos a dormir y comer, no tenemos nada aquí- dijo Mariana parando en seco –moriremos de hambre y seremos comidas por los lobos- dijo Catalina con una aura deprimente contagiándosela a el resto–por fin las encuentro, soy Manuel y soy un subordinado de una mafia Italiana y también soy quien las trajo aquí- dijo un hombre de pelo negro corto, ojos cafés y llevaba un traje, no pasaba de los 28 años, las chicas se quedaron en blanco al saber que les estaba hablando a ellas con tanta confianza como si se conocieran de toda la vida pero luego Allison se dio cuenta de algo – ¿tú fuiste?- dijo Allison molesta –Gracias y te odio- dijo Marianne reaccionando –gracias por habernos salvado de ese camión pero te odiamos por habernos arrastrado a un mundo que no conocemos- la complemento Astrid –lo sé, lo siento pero ustedes son las únicas en todas las dimensiones que tienen un inmenso parecido a las primeras Farfalla, estamos desesperados necesitamos a unas sucesoras nuevas y ustedes son las indicadas- dijo el tipo con angustia, las chicas que no habían visto el anime no entendieron lo que dijo –no sé qué me sorprende más, el que estemos atrapadas en otra dimensión o el que estemos hablando con un tipo cualquiera de la mafia Italiana tan tranquilamente- dijo Allison recibiendo un asentimiento de parte del resto

–creo que no deberíamos de estar hablando de esto aquí- dijo Manuel reaccionando y dándose cuenta que estaban en medio de una calle –y que sugieres, no sabemos dónde quedarnos, llevamos horas vagando- dijo Jimena dando un punto lógico –cuando me dijeron que yo iba a escoltarlas también pensé en ese detalle, les compramos una casa y de todo para su estadía aquí, también les trajimos ropa de diseñador según el estilo de cada una, y obvio útiles y comida- dijo el hombre haciéndoles una seña para que lo siguieran, las chicas se miraron entre si, preguntándose con la mirada si hacerle caso o no –es un poco acosador ¿no?- Marianne estaba viendo a Manuel –esto me recuerda a las millones de historias que leemos ¿ne Diana?- dijo Alexia hablando con la de baja estatura –si, solo falta que nos enamoremos de los personajes- le respondió la castaña –si ese es el caso pido a Mukuro- dijo la oji rosa levantando la mano como si estuviera en primaria –jajaja y yo a Hibari- le siguió la corriente la otra, empezando a caminar con las demás las cuales las estaban ignorando

Después de unos minutos llegaron a una casa algo grande, Manuel le entrego una copia a cada una y le dio el resto de las llaves a Allison – ¿porque me las das a mí?- pregunto ella seria viendo desconfiadamente al hombre –porque tú serás la nueva líder- dijo Manuel abriendo la casa con una sonrisa desconcertando a las más jóvenes –bien vamos al comedor, ahí hablaremos más tranquilos- continuo apenas entro

Una vez en el comedor (la casa es casi igual a la de Tsuna no se esfuercen imaginándola, solo que más grande con 7 cuartos) los 9 se sentaron en la amplia mesa –bien en estos archivos están las imágenes de cada Farfalla, vayan pasándolas cuando yo lo diga- el mayor empezó a pasarles los dichosos archivos a cada una de ellas - ¿no es mejor una presentación de power point?- pregunto Jimena viendo el montón de hojas – ¿una qué?- dijo el tipo no sabiendo a lo que se refería –nada- el pelinegro se encogió de hombros y empezó a explicar –primero les explicare sobre la Familia Farfalla, Alexia y Diana deben sentirse un poco confusas sobre lo que sea porque no se menciona en lo que ustedes saben del anime o manga ¿no?- ambas chicas asintieron –eso es porque un miembro de la especie que vivió en la Tierra antes que los seres humanos, uno de sus últimos miembros, junto con Kawahira y Sepira, le dio unos collares especiales a la Farfalla Prima quien era su hija, estos collares no fueron parte del Tri-ni-set, pero de cierta forma complementan un poco a los anillos Vongola, estos collares estaban encerrados en un cofre, cuando el hombre murió su hija creo la Familia Farfalla, mariposa en italiano, el cual era su insecto favorito, junto con sus amigas, esta familia fue destruida en el tiempo de Vongola Quarto, por una mafia que le declaro la guerra, la cosa es que los collares aún se pasan por generación, pero a diferencia de Vongola, Millefiore o Simon, esta familia debe tener solo guardianes mujeres, lo que no ha pasado, siempre nace aunque sea un hombre, así que recurrimos a las de otra dimensión y las únicas que se parecen son ustedes- termino de explicar Manuel –ya veo, pero por lo general son siete llamas, ¿que vendría siento la octava de nosotras?- dijo Diana –pues esa será asesora externa- respondió el hombre

\- ¿Cómo sabríamos que esto no es una farsa?- dijo Marianne desconfiada procesando la recién dada información –porque tengo los collares aquí- dijo el sacando un cofre parecido que tenía Basil con los anillos Vongola, solo que este tenía collares que parecían cristales, tenían la misma figura que los anillos de los guardianes y eran del color de la llama respectiva con exención del collar del cielo, que era el mismo cristal pero la punta era más corta y parecía estar roto, también tenía una gran F en el centro y era naranja –son muy lindos- dijeron Mariana y Jimena al mismo tiempo, que esperarse de dos mejores amigas – ¿y lo de que nos parecemos?- dijo Allison sin perder el hilo de la historia –o claro, miren las hojas donde dice Cielo- las chicas le hicieron caso y vieron a una chica muy linda, su cabello era azul oscuro casi negro, y sus ojos eran naranjas, era muy parecida a Allison

-Allison tiene un inmenso parecido a Arabella, Farfalla prima- dijo Manuel señalando a la chica –era muy unida a la asesora externa y a la guardiana de la niebla, también, ella fue el único amor de G en su tiempo, ella era muy fuerte, murió en un ataque contra Vongola justo cuando ella estaba con G en la sala de la mansión Vongola, este estuvo eternamente arrepentido ya que murió en sus brazos, su collar salio golpeado en el ataque por eso está un poco roto- dijo el chico triste por tal historia –que historia tan… ¡TRISTE!- dijeron todas menos Allison que simplemente rodo los ojos –siguiente, mano derecha de Arabella y Guardiana de la Niebla, Agnella, ella tiene parecido con Alexia- dijo Manuel continuando, las chicas se calmaron y vieron a una chica de cabello rubio y ojos rojos –la guardiana más fuerte de la Farfalla, era una duquesa o algo así, era muy educada, murió en una emboscada que le hicieron a las Farfalla por proteger a la asesora externa- el chico volteo a ver a Alexia –soy genial- dijo Alexia orgullosa de su semejante –no lo creo, sigue- dijo Allison molestando a su prima –las siguientes las gemelas Margherita y Mariella guardianas del rayo y la lluvia, parecidas a Marianne y Mariana- continuo Manuel, las del retrato eran dos chicas de cabello naranja y ojos azules –son muy parecidas, pero Marianne y yo no somos familiares- dijo Mariana confundida –no lo son, pero eso no importa, Abrielle y Agnella y Amalia no eran familiares tampoco y tengo entendido que Allison, Alexia Astrid y son primas- Manuel señalo un buen punto –ok sigue- esta vez Diana fue la que lo dijo –ellas dos murieron de un golpe en la cabeza en una emboscada- termino - ¿Qué todas murieron en una emboscada?- dijo Catalina –pues la mayoría si- dijo Manuel viendo que era cierto –en ese caso no digas como murieron- Catalina continuo –de acuerdo, bueno la siguiente Donelle, guardiana de la Nube y la semejante a Diana-las chicas pasaron la hoja y vieron a un chica de cabello negro y ojos rosados –la siguiente- dijo Astrid ansiosa –Cira, Guardiana del Sol y semejante a Catalina, también fue ex novia de Cavallone Primo- la chica era castaña y tenía los ojos amarillos pero tenían el centro azul –de ahí salieron mis ojos ¿no?- pregunto Catalina viendo esos lindos ojos –sí, los ojos que ustedes tienen en este momento son derivados de la primera generación- las chicas pudieron por fin entender por qué sus colores originales eran diferentes –y la última guardiana Ginevra, Guardiana de la Tormenta la semejante de Jimena, también trabajo para Alaude en CEDEF- conto el hombre -la asesora externa Amalia semejante de Astrid y mejor amiga de Arabella y Agnella- Astrid se le iluminaron los ojos al saber que iba a ser importante – ¿todas tenemos un nombre que empieza con la misma letra que ellas?- dijo Jimena más para sí misma que para el resto –pues es una forma de verlo- dijo Mariana

-bueno solo queda decirles sus llamas, luego les mandare sus cajas de arma y los anillos de estas, también elijan su arma característica como la mayoría de los personajes, la casa tiene 7 cuartos, por lo que dos personas deberán dormir en el mismo cuarto, pero si hay 8 camas, también cada mes les entregare una cantidad significativa de dinero, para que puedan comprar comida y cosas necesarias, esto se lo entregare a Jimena, ella será la encargada del dinero, las demás se deben repartir las tareas domésticas, también como todas aun cursan el último año de instituto, deberán asistir a Nami-chuu, mientras que al mismo tiempo serán entrenadas por personajes del anime- Manuel les explico la temática a las chicas y Jimena estaba un poco nerviosa al ser la responsable del dinero –Allison será el cielo, obviamente, Alexia; Guardiana de la Niebla y sospecho que mano derecha- Allison asintió cuando Manuel le pregunto –Jimena; Guardiana de la Tormenta, Mariana; Guardiana de la Lluvia, Marianne; Guardiana del Rayo, Catalina; Guardiana del Sol, Diana; Guardiana de la Nube y Astrid; Asesora Externa- dijo Manuel dándoles los collares respectivos y un collar con un sol a Astrid –vayan a ver sus cuartos, acomódense, griten por la genial ropa que tienen y en dos horas las veo en el parque para ir a la casa de Sawada Tsunayoshi, otra cosa, ni una palabra de que ustedes son de otra dimensión- el pelinegro se retiró después de decir esas palabras

-bien chicas, yo creo que deberíamos ponernos mínimo unos apellidos falsos para entrar a Nami-chuu- dijo Diana un poco curiosa de cómo será eso –no sabemos nada de cosas Japonesas solo ustedes tres así que no creo que sea muy inteligente- dijo Mariana un poco apenada –Ok, Marianne, Diana, reunión creativa- dijo Alexia haciendo que las tres se reunieran después de unos segundos de susurros se establecieron los nombres –Allison y Astrid serán Kagome, Catalina será Konoe, Jimena será Aoi, Mariana será Tanaka, Marianne será Miyake, Diana será Akasaka y yo seré Mashiro- dijo Alexia feliz como siempre –me gusta- dijo Catalina, a lo que todas asintieron

Todas subieron a sus respectivos cuartos los cuales estaban rotulados con sus nombres, la mayoría casi se van de espalda al ver esa ropa tan linda como había dicho su nuevo amigo, la ropa de Diana eran principalmente pantalones largos, tenis, camisetas en fin ropa simple y los colores eran azul, morado y negro, la de Jimena era de niña buena algunos vestidos y la mayoría faldas y el color era rojo y rosa, la de Mariana era igual que la de Jimena solo que predominaba el azul, la de Catalina eran puros vestidos y uno que otro pantalón largo, sus colores eran amarillo y rosa, la ropa de Alexia era más que todo shorts o pantalones largos, blusas lizas o de rayas, camisetas simples, y una que otra falda, su color era índigo, azul, morado y negro, la ropa de Allison y Astrid era parecida, ropa cómoda pero femenina más que todo pantalones y blusas de tirantes los colores de Allison eran naranja, negro y azul y la ropa de Astrid era más que todo rosada y amarilla, la ropa de Marianne eran vestidos de todo tipo y faldas predominaba el verde claro

Se repartieron las tareas menos Jimena ya que ella era la encargada del dinero

Después de un rato

-BOOOM (que buenos efectos especiales xD)- se escuchó una explosión en el parque en donde ellas tenían que reunirse con Manuel en 5 minutos - ¿qué mierda pasa?- dijo Diana empezando a correr junto con las chicas, llegaron al parque donde se había escuchado la explosión

Cuando llegaron vieron a Hibari peleando con Mukuro (como siempre), a Yamamoto tratando de calmarlos, a Gokudera gritándoles a los dos guardianes más fuertes del décimo Vongola por avergonzar a Tsuna, a Ryohei diciendo – ¡QUE PELEA TAN EXTREMA!- uniéndose a la pelea

Las chicas se le quedaron viendo a los tipos que peleaban tan tranquilamente, asustadas y atónitas menos Diana la cual estaba apoyando a Hibari y Alexia la cual apoyaba a Mukuro -¡YA CALMENSE Y CALLENSE, ME ESTAN DANDO DOLOR DE CABEZA!- grito Allison alterada, provocando un brinquito en las Farfalla

El grupo de Tsuna volteo a ver a las chicas sorprendidos – ¿quiénes son ustedes?- pregunto Reborn apuntándoles a las muchachas –Reborn-san, ellas son de las que te hable- dijo Manuel llegando ninjamente al lado de Allison – ¿y tú de donde putas apareciste?- dijo Allison alterada, la cual se estaba sobando los sienes –las presento, Allison, Alexia, Diana, Mariana, Marianne, Catalina, Jimena y Astrid, la Familia Farfalla- dijo el hombre señalando a cada una ignorando la pregunta de Allison – ¿nosotros seremos sus tutores?- dijo Tsuna interrumpiendo –sip, Tsunayoshi será el tutor de Allison, Gokudera-kun de Marianne, Mukuro-san de Alexia, Yamamoto de Diana, Reborn-san de Catalina, Belphegor-kun de Jimena, Fon de Mariana y Dino-kun de Astrid, avísenle a Varia que vengan a Japón para entrenar a las chicas- dijo Manuel desapareciendo como apareció (de la nada) – ¡SIIIII! Tengo a Mukuro- Alexia empezó a bailar el baile feliz

-supongo que hola- dijo Allison molesta –hola- dijeron todos correspondiendo el saludo, creando un enlace que divertirá a más de la mayoría

 **Sabanilla: es el lugar en el que vivo, parte de Costa Rica**

 **Mamoru Miyano: el seiyuu de Yagami Light, Tamaki Sou**

 **Allison Kagome:**

 **ella es la líder de la familia Farfalla, tiene 17 años y es la mayor de las Farfalla su llama es del Cielo, mide 1,68 cm, es hermana de Astrid y prima de Alexia, su arma es un francotirador** _ **(parecido al de Yoko de Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann),**_ **su voz es similar a la de Haruka Tomatsu** _ **(Morgiana de Maji**_ **,** _ **esto es para que se puedan imaginar los tonos con los que habla),**_ **ella es muy sarcástica y cerrada con gente a la que no conoce, cuando era niña su padre dejo a su hermana y madre, su madre quien era muy dulce, cambio totalmente; comenzó a ser alcohólica, fumaba, se iba a bares y llevaba a sus "citas" a su casa, por esta mala influencia comenzó desde edad muy temprana a fumar, pero Astrid la convenció de buscar ayuda y ahora está en rehabilitación, es divertida solo cuando esta o con Astrid o su prima, fuera de eso es muy seria y se toma su trabajo enserio** _ **,**_ **le gusta mucho leer, más que todo romances, tiene el cabello negro muy largo hasta un poco más debajo de la cadera, tiene los ojos color miel, tiene un tatuaje en la parte izquierda de la cadera de un dragón, que se hizo cuando tenía 15 años, su relación con los guardianes de Tsuna no es muy complicada, ella opina que Yamamoto, Ryohei y Lambo son molestos, piensa que Gokudera es un idiota, que Tsuna es un jefe muy mediocre y cree que Mukuro y Hibari no son molestos pero no se junta con ellos, con las mujeres a todas las aprecia pero cuando necesita ponerse imponente y seria no duda en hacerlo, ella a Alexia le tiene mucho cariño porque cuando ella se escapó junto con su hermana se mudó donde ella, ella ha cuidado de Astrid desde que eran niñas y la quiere mucho, su relación con su madre no es muy amable pero cuando es ella misma puede ser muy agradable**

 **Bueno eso es todo, espero que le haya gustado nos leemos en el siguiente cap, Bye-bi**


End file.
